Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer systems and, more particularly, to a computer system for reducing noise from a cooling fan.
Description of the Prior Art
Owing to technological advancement, electronic products have increasingly high performance. Electronic components inside a high-performance electronic product operate and generate heat. If the heat is not instantly removed from the electronic product, the electronic product will be likely to overheat and hang. In case of excessive heat buildup, the electronic product may burn, leading to its destruction. Therefore, most electronic products have a built-in cooling fan whereby the electronic products operate within a certain range of temperatures.
However, cooling fans in operation produce noise, and the noise thus produced increases with the rotational speed of the cooling fans. Loud noise makes people nervous, anxious and fatigued, decreases people's efficiency at work, and even harms people psychologically and physiologically. Furthermore, when it comes to portable electronic products, cooling fans in operation consume battery power otherwise available to the portable electronic products; as a result, the portable electronic products' operable duration or standby duration shortens, ending up with shortened battery life.